


True To Life

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Light Angst, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: “I’m really sorry I’m bothering you, but- No one will serve me… They just act like I’m not there. It was funny a few days ago, but…”Great, Richard thinks. He hates these. When their death was so traumatic that they justdon’t know.





	True To Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joycecarolnotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycecarolnotes/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy it! I tried to take a different spin on it, and it was a lot of fun to write. <3

There are a few peculiarities about Richard Hendricks. Many of them are his awkward ticks, his obsessions, his strives towards something unattainable, his stubbornness, his...

Well, the list goes on. 

Needless to say, he drives people crazy. Argues, corrects, fidgets… He has a few ‘friends’- technically co-workers, for the most part. He prefers to think of them as friends. Bighead just tunes him out, but he has to ignore a few hundred things about Bighead as well. 

This all separates him from the average groupings. The thing that separates him the most was, for fear of sound crazy… the fact he can see ghosts. 

He can’t remember the first time he noticed. It was never a scary thing, just something that happened. His earliest memory of it was when he was around the age of four. He remembers asking his mom why there was a farmer in the park. The shock on his mother’s face made him learn quickly to not tell people about what he saw.

The only thing he hates about it is the fact that not even the dead are fans of him. He can’t bore them to _death_ , but he’s been told he’s gotten close. People seem to think that dead people would be desperate to talk to anyone, but that’s not true with him. 

So, he normally just ignores them. 

He’s figured out how to tell if someone’s alive or not. There’s the obvious trait that they pass through most people they touch (although, it’s not true for Richard. He can’t say he’s the biggest fan of being grabbed by ghosts). That’s not always easy to see, though. They usually stray away from the living, away from crowds. They seem lost, desperate, hopeless. 

“E-Excuse me,” he hears. 

He’s sitting at a table with his laptop in front of him, and his head jerks up instinctively. He’s being addressed. 

They’re at a Starbucks, and this man looks like he really needs a cup of coffee. 

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly when Richard looks up. Oh no, he’s a crier, he thinks to himself. “I was just- I… I’m sorry. Do you mind if I sit down, ple-” 

“It’s, uh, okay,” Richard says, sighing. It’s crowded enough that people aren’t going to notice him talking to ‘himself.’ He pushes the chair beside him out with his foot, just enough for the man to sit, then turns back to his laptop. 

The dead retain traces of how they died. The more traumatic the death, the less likely they are to notice the afflictions on their body. He remembers meeting a headless corpse who was desperate to know if he liked his hat. 

Sometimes, it’s not easy to see if there are wounds. People will die ‘peacefully’, or the wounds will be hidden by their clothing. This man sure as hell looks dead, but there are no marks on his body. He must have been sick.

“I’m Jared,” he insists. He acts like it’s urgent that he speak with him. He’s tearing up, and Richard decides to hand him a napkin. He’s never figured out if people really don’t see anything moving, or if they just never notice. “I’m really sorry I’m bothering you, but- No one will serve me… They just act like I’m not there. It was funny a few days ago, but…”

Great, Richard thinks. He hates these. When it was so traumatic that they just _don’t know_. 

“Hey, I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Jared sniffs. “I’ve just been getting lonely… You’re the first person to acknowledge me in… a long time…” 

Richard sighs. He can’t just leave him like this. He doesn’t want to continue this conversation out in the open, so he suggests something else. “Let’s get out of here. They’re all assholes anyway. My friend has a cappuccino machine. Let’s go to... his apartment and talk…”

“Okay,” Jared says quietly. He gives an out of sorts smile, standing up as Richard does. Richard’s slipping his laptop into his bag. “But I never caught your name-”

“Richard,” he says as he hoists his bag over his shoulder. 

Jared holds out his hand, and Richard has no choice. He glances left and right before taking his hand in his. It’s cold to the touch and uncomfortable, but Jared squeezes. So happy that have the attention he’s been seeking. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he says kindly. 

He takes Jared to Bighead’s apartment. He can’t really take him _home_ if he wants to keep the ‘illusion’ that he is perfectly sane without a weird thought in his head. Well, that was shattered when they met him, but bringing a ghost home is a whole new level of weird. He hasn’t felt like having the whole ‘I can see ghosts’ conversation with Gilfoyle and Dinesh. 

Jared’s sitting at the counter, but his legs are long enough that he can treat Bighead’s high bar stool like a regular chair. Another thing that Richard’s observed is that most of the dead can only use an object if they’ve been invited to. 

“Your friend doesn’t mind us being here?” Jared asks as Richard hands him the coffee. 

“No,” Richard says. This is the only place they can be. Bighead’s the only person who knows about Richard’s ‘secret’, but he’s not sure if he believes him. Eh, he doesn’t say anything about it… which is really all that matters. 

“You’re probably like ‘why is this weirdo talking to me’?” Jared says, letting out a bitter laugh at the end of his sentence. 

“I mean, I think that when anyone talks to me,” Richard jokes. 

Jared laughs. He takes a sip of the drink and closes his eyes. “There’s this thing going on... A really… weird joke, to just pretend I don’t exist. I don’t know why you’re the only person who isn’t in on the joke. Have you heard about it? Ignore Jared Dunn, that’s the joke. I think it may be very funny if everyone is doing it… I should probably laugh with them so I don’t spoil their laughs...” 

He sounds like he’s trying to agree with them. It’s not something Richard would do in his position. 

“Jared Dunn? Is that your name?” he asks, leaning against the counter. 

“Yes, I’m Jared Dunn… I formerly worked at Hooli, but the joke’s gone so far as to-... Well, I don’t work there anymore. I went to work, and my office was given away to some- It doesn’t matter. I actually can’t remember who.” 

“You’re better off without the asshole Gavin Belson,” Richard scoffs, giving into Jared’s imaginary world. 

Jared’s face sours at the mention of Gavin before he looks down at his coffee. He pauses for a moment before asking, “Do you work at Hooli, Richard?” His tone had shifted. It’s soft, soothing, worried… 

“I did,” Richard tells him. “I quit a while ago. I’m working on my own compression algorithm- It’s called Pied Piper-” 

“Pied Piper…” Jared repeats, his lips pursed. He takes a moment before a smile appears on his lips again. “That’s a great name, Richard.” 

He grins proudly at the compliment, nodding his head. “Thank you.” He doesn’t get that as often as he likes. 

“I know it- I can’t remember how but… I know I’ve heard the name. Richard… Hendricks?” 

_Richard’s sitting outside of Gavin’s office. He wants to buy Pied Piper. He can’t fucking believe it. He has butterflies in his stomach, no, they’re more than butterflies. Violent birds. He’s pretty sure he’s gonna be ill._

_His head jerks over when he hears the door swinging opening. ”Where’s Jared?” Gavin asks as he walks out of his office._

_“He’s not feeling well today, Gavin,” a redhaired woman says meekly._

_… Gavin doesn’t seem all too happy to hear this from her. He loudly whispers, “I just saw him this morning. For fuck's sake, he told me about this.”_

“Y-Yes, Richard Hendricks,” he answers quickly. “You probably read about it…”

“You’re right,” Jared replies with a sigh. His brow furrows, and Richard knows that he’s triggered something. “This may sound crazy, but my gut tells me that I was supposed to be here… with you.” 

“Jared, nothing sounds crazy to me anymore…” Richard answers honestly. His mouth is dry. He can’t argue with what Jared has said to him. 

He’s met a lot of ghosts, but something about this feels different to him. It’s probably because he’s the first ghost to ever decide Richard means something to him. 

Jared stands up from the bar stool and walks behind the counter. Richard feels nervous, suddenly realizing how small he is compared to him. He steps back without thinking, and Jared puts his hands on his shoulders. It’s then that Richard notices his stunning blue eyes. 

“I know I’m not the prettiest sight in the world- My stepmother would tell me that I look like a villain from a fairy tale... Richard, I know I’m here for a reason. I never gave magic more than one or two thoughts, but I feel like it’s magic that something drew us together.” 

It’s not ‘magic’, Richard thinks. You lived an unfulfilling life, and I’m the closest thing you can find for meaning… 

He gently pushes Jared away, relieved as he feels the warm come back to his shoulders. “You deserved so much better,” he whispers. 

“You hardly know me,” Jared argues softly. 

“You hardly know me, and you’re telling me that some strange force has drawn you to me,” Richard retorts. 

“You mean… you-” 

“Jared, I don’t know what I mean…” 

He steps back, looking hurt. He immediately wants to take back his words. “Was I too intrusive, Richard…? I’m scaring you, aren’t I? You’re this beacon of light, and I’m impenetrable fog that’s blocking your way-” 

“Stop, Jared… You’re okay. I appreciate the thought…” 

“Richard, I’m going to go home… I appreciate your kindness and the coffee…” 

Cool, Richard thinks to himself. He’s the one scaring away the ghost again. 

“Will I see you again?” he asks impulsively. 

A smile breaks out on Jared’s face. It’s because he feels wanted. “Yes, I’ll see you again,” he says softly. Jared’s hands may be cold, but his smile warms Richard’s heart. 

Richard reaches over to grab his mug to finish the coffee for him, and when he looks over back towards Jared, he’s gone. 

Bighead comes home a few hours later, and Richard’s still sitting in his apartment with his laptop out. Richard glances over at him while his friend takes the seat on the couch next to him. 

“What do you got up on your screen? Who’s Jared Dunn?” he asks him as he takes a loud slurp from his soda. Richard rolls his eyes at the stimulus of the noise before passing the computer off to him. 

He found a few things out about Jared after he had left. He died of food poisoning just a few months before. It was an unlucky case, and he had preexisting conditions that made it hard for him to recover. He was Gavin’s right-hand man. It must have been why he was so uncomfortable when Richard mentioned him in a bad light. 

The fucked up thing is that he died while Richard was meeting Peter Gregory to discuss the future of the company. Just a while after he turned down Gavin. 

“I should have met him. He was supposed to be at the meeting with Gavin Belson- fuck, you would have met him too…” 

“Would have been nice to have someone like him working for Pied Piper… Sucks he worked for Hooli.” 

“And that he’s dead,” Richard said as he snatched his computer back. Looking at the pictures of him when he worked for Hooli, he looked near dead when he was healthy.

“Is he one of the ghosts that you see?” Bighead asks him. 

“Yeah… He told me that he thinks we were meant to be together…” 

“Like… is he in love with you?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Richard groans. “But I’m reading about him, and maybe he’s right. He would have made one hell of a business partner- none of us know shit about anything financial…” 

“I know a little bit,” Bighead offers. 

Richard sighs softly, deciding to ignore the comment. He rests his head on his shoulder, glancing at the pictures of Jared on his computer. 

“I mean, he’s not bad looking,” Bighead tells him as he grabs his Xbox controller from the coffee table, Richard sits up briefly before taking his place back against him. 

“No… He’s got gorgeous eyes,” Richard mutters as he looks over the photos. 

“Who does?” a voice asks. 

Richard slams his laptop shut and he’s face to face with those ‘gorgeous eyes’. Bighead jumps at the sudden movement. 

“J-Jared, what are you doing here?” he asks him in a panic. Bighead freezes, looking over towards where Richard is staring. 

“I told you I’d be back,” Jared offers. He smiles at Bighead, offering out his hand. Richard hijacks the handshake, taking his hand in his instead. “H-Hi…” Jared says weakly. “I’m Jared… Richard, why-”

“I just wanted to,” Richard says as Bighead stands up. “Anyways, this is Bighead. He’s my friend, I ju-”

“I have a meeting to go to,” Bighead says quickly, walking past them to grab his coat. He misses Jared by a few inches, but it’s enough to make Richard nervous. “Sorry, it’s nice to meet you and all, I just realized I’m going to be late…” 

“At 8:30?” Jared asks. 

“He works nights,” Richard lies as Bighead slips out of the door. 

Jared seems sad about it, but he keeps his mouth closed. Richard takes the chance to invite him to sit beside him, and when he does, the couch barely shifts at all. He reaches out to take Jared’s hand, trying to make him feel better. The ghost grins and squeezes his hand in reply, letting Richard know that he appreciates the gesture. 

He knows that Jared’s only lonely. He wants a companion. He lets him sit with him for a while before Bighead comes home, watching television, talking about whatever comes to Jared’s mind. There are not very many connected thoughts that are filtered through his mouth, almost as if he can’t keep track of it himself.

Jared tells him disconnected stories of his childhood, which honestly sound worse than being dead, but the smile on his face leaves Richard confused on how to feel about it. He figures out that he’s not joking from the persistent stories. He’s also unsure of if Jared’s really capable of being intentionally funny. 

“What were you talking about, by the way? Who has nice eyes?” Jared suddenly remembers as the two of them are playing a game of chess. It’s missing a few pieces, thanks Bighead, so Richard’s written down the missing pieces on shreds of loose leaf paper. 

“... You,” Richard decides to tell him.

Jared’s lips curl into a smile, and Richard thinks that if he were alive that his cheeks would have started to turn pink. He nods his head slightly, making his move in the game. “That’s sweet,” he says softly. 

“I’m sure you get that all the time,” Richard responds stubbornly, making Jared laugh in response. 

“Sometimes, I guess… But not normally from people like you,” he tells him eagerly. 

“And by people like me, you mean…?” 

“Cute,” Jared blurts out as Richard’s picking up one of his pieces, startling him enough that his hand jerks and knocks over the board. Jared doesn’t seem to mind, instead, he continues talking to him. “Richard, when I said I feel like it’s destiny that I’m here, I-... I mean it… If…”

Richard furrows his brow, noticing that Jared stopped talking to him. “If…. If what, Jared?” he asks softly. 

“If I was still alive, I know… you and I would be together,” he tells him softly, causing Richard to gasp. 

“Wh-When did you-”

“After I left,” Jared answers solemnly, looking down at the messy board with a frown. “I had to figure out how I knew you… You mentioned that I might have read it in the news. I went to the library, and I found an article about you, about Peter Gregory… but then… I found out about me,” he whispers, choking up at the end. Richard wants to make him stop being sad, but he isn’t sure if he could or if he should. 

“And I just thought to myself about how much it meant to me that you would still talk to me when you knew the truth… How you still tried to make me feel welcome instead of brushing me aside like everyone did when I was alive…. Richard Hendricks, I know that we could have done great things together if I wouldn’t have passed on, and that breaks my heart…”

“Jared,” Richard replies, putting his head in his hands. “I’m sorry that you had to find out that way- I should have told you… That was selfish of me to hide it from you-”

“No,” Jared interrupts him softly. “You’ve already been so good to me. I can’t imagine anyone being kinder than you are to me right now… I’ve noticed that I can see a few things clear since I passed on, and one of the things that I can see now is that I, undeserving, would have been the perfect boyfriend to you. If I could be so bold. I know I would love you more than my beating heart could have taken it. I would love you so much that it hurts, and I… would have loved every bit of it…”

Richard’s trying not to choke up. 

“Jared,” he whispers again, unable to say anything else. 

Jared crouches, walking to the other side of the couch. He wraps his arms around Richard, and he returns the hug, desperately trying to keep Jared near him. He’s freezing, but Richard doesn’t want him anywhere else. No one, living or dead, has said such kind things to him, and he doesn’t want to _lose_ him. 

“We can try now,” he offers pathetically. 

Jared laughs under his breath, picking up Richard’s chin gently and looking him in the eyes. Richard's sure he's never seen a being as gorgeous as Jared is, especially at that moment. “Okay,” he whispers. He presses his lips against Richard’s, and Richard kisses him back desperately. He tastes like iron, but he’s too needy to care. Jared rests on his lap as he leans into the kiss, setting his hand on his chest. He’s setting off fireworks all over Richard’s being, making him whimper under his touch. 

“Let’s try it,” Jared whispers as he pulls away. “I think you need me… which is why I’m still here,” he says softly before being silenced with another kiss from an eager Richard.


End file.
